


Let's Snuggle (Steph x reader ~ Platonic)

by RoseCake1112



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCake1112/pseuds/RoseCake1112
Summary: After a long, stressful day of work, you decide to pay your good friend Steph a visit. She notices your tiredness and stress, and helps you feel better with some snuggling. ~FLUFF~





	Let's Snuggle (Steph x reader ~ Platonic)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible, so I hope you all can enjoy it regardless of your gender! ^w^  
> This is also my first fanfiction OwO  
> Steph belongs to me, she is my persona.  
> Key: Y/N=Your name  
> E/C=Eye Color  
> H/C=Hair Color

You briskly walked down the street to your friend's house. It was late, and the sky was filled with mist and clouds. Your day had been....well, not the greatest day. First, you had spilled your coffee all over your pants, which hurt like the devil. Second, the printer at work stopped functioning, and you needed to print out your daily report. Your boss wasn't happy. Lastly, you forgot your umbrella. It rained earlier and you were still soaked to the bone. This was definitely NOT your day.

 

You finally arrived to your good friend Steph's house. Steph was your friend since high school, and she was the sweetest little thing on this planet, in your opinion. She was calm, polite, and loved to draw and sing. You loved everything about her, her warm smile, her deep brown eyes, her dark brown (almost black!) hair which was tied into a small bun, and her adorable, gentle voice. She always managed to brighten you up.

 

You brushed off the wrinkles on your clothes, made your way up the stairs, and knocked the door lightly. You heard footsteps, the porch light turned on, and the hazel-colored door opened. Steph was standing there, smiling at you. This warmed your heart up a bit.  
"Y/N! It's so nice to see you!", she said. Her smile faded once she noticed you were soaked from the rain.  
"Darling! You're wet! You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer!" Steph then led you inside, closing the door behind her. You immediately felt warm and cosy. Her home was always comforting to you, it smelled like chocolate sometimes, and it had a soothing atmosphere. Steph sat you down on the couch and wrapped you in a blanket. 

"How was your day today dear? Did it go okay?", she asked softly.  
"It was awful Steph. I spilt my coffee all over my clothes, the printer didn't work, and I'm drenched from the darn rain!", you vented, feeling a bit annoyed.  
"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry that this day wasn't the best day." She frowned. You hated when she frowned. 

Soon, you leaned onto her shoulder, wrapping her with the soft blanket. She put her arms around you and laid down, letting you rest your head on her chest. You closed your eyes and let yourself feel at home.  
Steph kissed the top of your forehead and stroked your H/C hair, playing with it a bit. You buried your face into the nape of her neck and fell asleep a few moments later. She nuzzled passionately into your hair and fell asleep as well, leaving the both of you wrapped around each other lovingly.

 

 

 

~RoseCake

Sorry that this is short, I'm doing homework QwQ


End file.
